dragon_providencefandomcom-20200214-history
Geame Plains (Stage 1)
Story Clear 1 Following the events of the prologue story, the player - along with Chris and Rupy - returns to the Vermillion Holy Order. There you meet Dualis; Chris's older brother and the leader of the Vermillion Holy Order. He swoons over Chris talking about how worried he was about her after reading the report of the events in the prologue, then declares that he will assign your group safe missions only. Dualis then tells the player of a group of robbers in Geame Plains, and the group sets off to find the culprits. After searching across the plains the group is eventually attacked by a [[Griffon]]. After defeating the Griffon, it turns into an Arcana and the group realizes that she is the thief. They interrogate Griffon trying to learn why she has stolen from the villagers and to convince her to give the items back. Griffon becomes outraged and flies away and the group chases after her. The player corners Griffon after the brief chase. She is in disbelief at her loss and Rupy begins smirking and telling Griffon that she will become a sex slave. Both Griffon and Chris are appalled by Rupy's statement, and Chris grabs Rupy and begins to chastise her. Griffon takes the opportunity caused by this distraction to once again escape, and the group continues to chase her. During the chase, Griffon turns on the group and attacks once more. However the player swiftly defeats her and Griffon pities her weakness. Whilst she wallows in her defeat, Christina convinces Griffon to return the stolen items. Griffon complies and the group learns that the stolen items include things such as glass cups, glass plates, kitchen knives, and a stuffed animal. Rupy and Chris are unable to understand why Griffon stole these things and head back to Vermillion while Griffon returns the stolen items. Clear 2 Only a few weeks after the events, a Knight Soldier escorts the group back to Geame Plains and tells them that there is still a thief in the area. It is revealed that it is not a typical thief, as they steal peculiar items such as kitchenware and toys. The group immediately realizes it must once again be Griffon stealing from the townspeople. The Knight begins to leave but then remembers that a lady who had a precious pendant stolen had offered payment for the Vermillion Holy Order to look into the robberies. He gives it to Chris and it is revealed that it is not money. After his departure the group sets out to find Griffon Griffon swoops down, attacking the group. She is easily defeated and surprised at her failure. Christina asks Griffon why she steals, but Griffon doesn't understand the question. Rupy and Chris again argue and again Griffon escapes during their bickering. The group chases Griffon down and the player beats her into submission. Rupy tells Griffon to stop trying to run, but Griffon retorts that she hasn't lost yet. Rupy becomes annoyed with Griffon and tells her that it'll be easier if she turns Griffon into a sex slave. Chris seems to get naughty thoughts off of this and Rupy directs her attention at the player and Chris reveals a little of her desire. Griffon becomes angered about being annoyed, though, and flies away. The group once again chases after her. Again Griffon is cornered. She complains that if she had her original power you wouldn't be able to defeat her so effortlessly. She refuses to return the items, calling them her treasures, and Rupy attempts to forcefully take them from her. Chris intervenes and is pushed to the ground where she drops the payment given by the lady. A small glass marble rolls out of the bag and mesmerizes Griffon. Griffon offers to trade her treasure for the marble to which the group happily agrees. They then take the items back and return them to the village. The lady is so happy to have her pendant returned and Chris feels good for having helped her. Clear 3 Once more the town is plagued by Griffon. This time, however, Griffon is challenging them by dropping letters from the sky. They ask the group for help and the group hesitantly agrees and searches the plains for Griffon. Griffon challenges the group, but is swiftly defeated. She congratulates them on their victory, but tells them it's not over as long as she can fight. Rupy informs Griffon that she cannot win, which angers Griffon who then flies away to wait for the group and recover from her loss. Once again the player defeats Griffon, to which she says it's the first time she has been beaten this badly. However, when Rupy asks if she's done Griffon says she still hasn't gone all out and promises the next fight will be the last. She flies off to wait at another location and the group hesitantly marches toward her. Even going all out, though, Griffon loses. Rupy - clearly bored - tells Griffon that that was the last time and that the group needed to leave. At that remark, Griffon almost breaks down in tears. She asks the group if they would consider fighting her again. Rupy is appalled but Chris and the player kindly tell Griffon they'll return, which excites Griffon. Arcana